


Petals Fall When Seasons Change

by OfficialWhiteMufasa



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialWhiteMufasa/pseuds/OfficialWhiteMufasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you were to ask Barry why he had gotten so anxious, he wouldn’t have had a rational reason. It was like a nervous build up inside that came and went with no warning. Cisco was right, Barry had been way less worried about it before. This nervousness, this awful energy, he had no control over it. He wasn’t even fully aware of it most of the time. It was just this build-up. His insecurities came out, his self confidence went away. When his self-confidence left, it left a void behind. This empty space could only be filled with anxiety, and that was if he was lucky. On the unlucky days, nothing filled it. There was only the quiet. Anything hurts less than the quiet. Some people say the silence gives you space, and sometimes this is true. However, in this case, quiet is violent. The internal quiet in a room full of noise however, this is unbearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals Fall When Seasons Change

**Author's Note:**

> Name is based off a poem. Story (if it receives good feedback) will be updated later and developed more. This is my first work, so I hope it doesn't suck. Please leave Kudos/comments

Barry has an overflowing abundance of energy. To the point you might say he is not capable of containing it in his body. Or at least he sure as hell felt that way. He wasn’t just bouncing his legs at this point, they were freaking  _ vibrating _ by now. I mean, he knows reaching out to Oliver is the best call. After all, Kendra needed protection, and Barry didn’t think he was capable of providing it in this particular instance. He wasn’t really fast enough, Zoom proved that. He wasn’t strong enough, he didn’t even get abs till he got struck by lightning. Metahumans, he has been able to handle (mostly) up to this point, but magic? He knew he was in over his head in this case. He also knew (due to Felicity keeping  _ somewhat _ in touch) that Team Arrow did have some type of run-in with “magic” or, as Harrison Wells once said, “unidentified science”. So obviously turning to Oliver was the best move, right? What if Cisco was right, and they were busy? I mean, after all, Damien Darhk hadn’t exactly been making things easy for Oliver up in  Starling City Star City (that’s still really hard to get used to, doesn’t have the “-ling” ring to it.). Or what if Oliver didn’t even want to see them? What if he doesn’t think he can help them and deal with his issues? What if he flat out turns them down? What if Barry messes something up and he gets mad at him? What if he gets annoyed with him? What if he finds out that Ba-

 

“Geez dude, chill out,You’re vibrating is giving me bad vibes. And  _ I’M _ Vibe, so I would know.” Cisco said. “Like, dang, not too long ago you were telling me about ‘how busy can they be?’”

 

Barry tried to nervously laugh it off. “Oh shut up, I just don’t wanna be inconsiderate of other people's lives. Do anything that could compromise his life in any way, something like… oh, I don’t know… giving away his secret identity”. He made sure to give a very pointed look at that last part

 

“Dude, it was ONE TIME,” Cisco retorted.

 

“Look whatever, you don’t see me going around telling people that Cisco is Vibe” Barry said, laughing at Cisco’s exaggerated facial expressions.

 

“Whatever, POINT is you need to seriously chill out. Like, your energy is radiating out on to us. You even got Cait over here biting her lower lip. You want a sip of my coffee or something?”

 

Caitlin then decided to join in at this point. “Technically the caffeination of the coffee would give him more energy. Even though his metabolism can process it at a much faster rate, eating it on an empty stomach would increase the effects. Furthermore, even if his body did process it quickly, there’s a chance psychologically it could have an effect, like a placebo.”

 

Cisco threw both his hands up in surrender. “OKAY, OKAY, don’t have to get all scientific about it I know how Barry’s body works:”

 

“Please, don’t ever say you ‘know how my body works’, again. As in, ever again.” Barry said with a laugh.

 

“Well at least you’re not vibrating at this point” Cisco shot back, chuckling.

 

That was true. Barry wasn’t even thinking about how he’s gonna be seeing Team Arrow, or-

 

“Son of a -”

 

“Language,” Cisco shot at him, with a pointed look and an eyebrow raise.

 

Barry just laughed and slapped him lightly on the arm.

 

“Hmm. Someone telling a superhero to watch their language… feels like I’ve seen that in a movie once.” Barry commented. “Huh.”

 

“Why are you even nervous?” Cisco asked questioningly, “You work together all the time.”

 

“Yeah but that’s not really it… I’m worried about Kendra. I know I definitely can’t protect her alone, but what if even combined we’re not enough? I don’t know.. it’s just like all my concern is just carrying over into other aspects. Like, I’m not usually concerned about my own speed. But what if I’m not fast enough? His knives were incredibly quick. It just seems-”

 

“Dude, I appreciate the concern for Kendra but seriously, it won’t be that bad. He’s just a good knife thrower. You can throw  _ lightning _ .”

 

“Yeah, you’re right…. and they can totally help us out right? How busy can they be?”

 

Cisco gave Caitlin a very pointed look at that, with an over dramatic eye roll. “Dude that’s what you said in the first place.” Cisco then proceeded to pointedly (and dramatically) sip his coffee.

 

“Well that just proves I’m always right” Barry said with a grin.

 

“That’s not true,” Caitlin interjected. “You don’t even know how your body works. Apparently Cisco has to do that for you.” Caitlin said, trying to repress a smile.

 

“Oh shut up!” Barry said, covering his ears and making a grossed out face, but still slightly laughing.

  
  


************************

  
  


If you were to ask Barry why he had gotten so anxious, he wouldn’t have had a rational reason. It was like a nervous build up inside that came and went with no warning. Cisco was right, Barry had been way less worried about it before. This nervousness, this awful energy, he had no control over it. He wasn’t even fully aware of it most of the time. It was just this build-up. His insecurities came out, his self confidence went away. When his self-confidence left, it left a void behind. This empty space could only be filled with anxiety, and that was if he was lucky. On the unlucky days, nothing filled it. There was only the quiet. Anything hurts less than the quiet. Some people say the silence gives you space, and sometimes this is true. However, in this case, quiet is violent. The internal quiet in a room full of noise however, this is unbearable. 

 

However, if you were to ask Barry about any of this. He probably wouldn’t even know what you were talking about. He would just respond with, “I’m just tired.”

 

These feelings are a darkness, slowly creeping in, covering everything. The darkness is it’s own entity. It’s own person inside of a person. Constantly fighting the host, it constantly drains the person. Screw yin and yang, this darkness knows no such concept. There is only war, and domination. There is only darkness.

  
  


************************

  
  


Barry ran in, trying to analyze the room as quickly as he could. Oliver would probably notice and  _ maybe _ not shoot him this time .That really hurt. Holy crap. Those arrows and were aerodynamically designed to STAB. And apparently, he  _ had _ switched to the aluminum carbon composite like Barry recommended (However, Oliver only switched when Felicity recommended it, which is incredibly fake).

 

Focus Barry

 

Focus

 

Barry looked around the room as he ran. Diggle seemed to be fine. Oliver’s sister Thea seemed ok. What did Felicity say her codename was again? Spy… Sp...Speedy! That’s it. Speedy seemed to be getting along fine. Oli-

 

Crap

 

NONONONONO

 

A man with short, extremely white hair (he seemed to match Felicity’s description of Damien Darhk) had his hand on Oliver. If that was Damien, then this was not good at all. Oliver’s face looked ghastly. Barry swooped in and grabbed Oliver as soon as he could. He carried him out (bridal style, it’s not like Oliver will be able to tell) and set him down a safe distance from everything. He then sped back to the others and set them all down next to Oliver. He made sure to get Diggle last, since he looked the least in jeopardy.  

 

Diggle ripped off his helmet and vomited. 

“Dammit,” he grunted, “everytime”.

 

“It’s the Flash?” Thea asked. Her voice seemed a little higher than Barry remembered from party. He couldn’t tell what emotion she was feeling that caused the higher sound. 

“Did I know we knew the Flash?”

“We know the Flash, okay. I didn’t know we knew the Flash.”

 

Barry just gave her a slight nod. Not knowing quite how to respond. At least someone seemed excited about him being there.

 

“Thank you,” Oliver said, sounding slightly winded from fighting (and having his soul or energy or whatever almost sucked out his body), “but I don’t think you ran all the way here to protect us.” His voice went up a little bit at the end, almost like it was a question.

 

“No, not to protect you. I need to protect a friend”. Barry replied.

 

Oh gosh. That sounds so selfish. If Barry had known what was going on, maybe he could have helped.

 

“However, you realize I can always run up here to try and help you, right? If i had known what was going on, I would have been her sooner”. Barry said.

 

“Thank you for the offer Barry, but we can handle things just fine,” Oliver replied.

 

Barry sighed internally. Oliver would rather almost die than have Barry help him.

 

“Really?” Thea quipped, “because it kinda looked like you were going Darhk on us there.” Thea made sure to raise an eyebrow when she said Darhk, so that the pun didn’t go by unnoticed.

 

Oliver just gave her brooding glare and turned towards Diggle. “We should probably rendezvous with Felicity,” he said, “we need to see what’s going on, analyze, and come up with a better strategy for next time.”

 

Felicity, who had been listening through their coms, decided to comment on that. 

“There was nothing wrong with the plan. That magnet-arrow-trick thingy was genius. You’re welcome, by the way. The only problems were what occurred during the fight, such as you almost DYING AGAIN OLIVER ARE YOU OK?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET HIM GET THAT CLOSE TO YOU, do you need some water? Cause there’s a possibility his power might’ve caused dehydration-”

 

“I’m  _ fine _ Felicity,” Oliver responded, monotonously, “we’ll be back soon”.

  
  


************************

  
  


“Kendra, there is a reason this guy is after you,  _ think. _ ” Oliver said, a little on the harsh side.

 

“Look man, we just came here out to hide out for a bit until we figure things out, so you could just take it down.” Cisco said, trying to keep things cool, but get his point across.

 

“You came here because you need our help, this is what my help looks like.” Oliver replied, coldly.

 

Barry tried to come in, and keep things calm and amicable. Maybe he could get through to Oliver since they were partners. “Oliver, I  _ just _ saved you guys from whatever the hell flock of seagulls was about to do; the least you could do is ju-”

 

“Barry, none of us have super powers!” Oliver snapped. “You brought Kendra into our world without knowing who she is, or what this dude that is after her is looking for. You made all of us unsafe. So maybe you ask the questions?” Oliver said scornfully.

 

Barry gave a pointed, frustrated look to Felicity. Maybe she could get through to him. Barry felt a little wrench in his gut. Something about this bothered him. It’s almost as if everytime he’s around Ollie, he does something that irritates him. Why does he even bother anymore.

 

“Woah, woah WOAH woah.” Felicity interjected. She put a comforting, but slightly affirmative hand on Oliver. “We’re all friends here.” She said with a (slightly strained) smile. “Right?” 

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Why don’t we go back to our place and have some drinks and we can talk?”

 

“Cool.” Barry said, just wanting to ease the situation. 

 

Barry and Felicity shared a look, both of them just happy to have put the conflict at bay for awhile. 

 

Cisco just looked kind of exasperatingly at Barry. Barry knows a lot of his friends disapprove of Oliver, but Cisco at least was not on some “anti-Ollie” campaign. For all the times Barry defended Oliver to Joe, Oliver didn’t exactly make Barry feel as if his efforts are appreciated, or worth it sometimes. It’d be nice if Oliver would reciprocate a little bit of the effort sometimes.

  
  


************************

  
  


They all were at Oliver’s/Felicity’s/Thea’s loft. Cisco was about to make a name for it, but Oliver glared at him before the words had even left his mouth. Felicity and Thea brought out some nice drinks, and everyone was chilling. There was a light, relaxed, comforting feeling around. Everyone was talking, or listening to the conversations around them. 

 

“You seeing anyone?” Felicity asked.

 

Barry blushed a little at that, and gave a growing smirk.

 

“I am, actually. Patty is her name. She is amazing.”

 

“You deserve someone amazing.” Felicity said.

 

“Thanks.” Barry replied. 

 

A bell dinged somewhere off in the background.

 

“OH! My piggies in a blanket!” Felicity said, and walked quickly off to go get them.

 

Barry decided to not comment on the fact that a Jewish girl decided to choose pigs in a blanket as her entree.

 

Barry’s face dropped a little. Something seemed off to him, but he couldn’t put his tongue on hit.

  
  


************************

  
  


“Oh boy.”

 

Vandall was gone. Honestly, Barry had felt a little relieved when Thea had shot him and made Vandall fall off the balcony. Now he was gone. Barry should have done something. He shouldn’t have gotten hit with that knife. If he hadn’t, maybe he could have immobilized him somehow.

 

The knife wound healed pretty quickly, but it still hurt.

 

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked him.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine.” Barry responded. “I’m just tired.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I do not have any claim/writes to any of the characters.
> 
> The story is based on a mix between the plots of the shows, and with my own ideas and experiences.
> 
> Please feel free to leave commentary and give feedback. This is my first work, so I would love to know what was good, what needs improvement, etc. I'm 100% pro constructive criticism. Also, feel free to point out any errors.


End file.
